


Trust

by tohno



Series: GTA5 LJ Kink Meme [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tohno/pseuds/tohno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the GTA5 kink meme on lj, prompt was as follows</p>
<p>"THE CONDOM BREAKS. Mikey flips out and worries about getting an STD/grills Trevor on his past sex life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> A little nervous about posting this since I never actually post the porn I write but I need to make up for the super sad stuff I already published so. Here you go. Enjoy!

Somehow the events of that day had lead to Michael unwrapping a condom and sliding it onto Trevor. As T laced his hands around Michael's head, pulling his mouth further along his cock, Mikey had to wonder how he had ended up here. In the hotel room, with T under him, sprawled out on the bed, making way too much noise to not hear about this the next morning. Of course, he knew how it had happened, but with the drugs and alcohol in his system, it did take a bit of effort to remember the heist from the day before. Guns blazing, sweat, and the sudden wealth was more than enough to land the two in this situation with Trevor begging for more and Michael obliging him.

Mikey took up every single inch he could. He found himself too intoxicated to care if he was choking a bit on the length. Looking up at Trevor's face, twisted in pleasure, and hearing his moans and loud begging made up for the gagging sensation deep in his throat. Giving one last lick, he removed T's cock from his mouth, and his look turned from one of satisfaction to worry until he saw Mikey grabbing for a bottle of lube, coating his fingers with it as quickly as humanly possible. The lube was practically thrown back onto the bed as Michael wrapped his lips around Trevor's cock once again, and as he propped up his legs, M slid two well prepared fingers into T's ass.

“Oh god, fuck me, fuck me Mikey.” Trevor whined under Michael.

M responded by humming approvingly against his cock, working both his mouth and fingers, settling into a rhythm that made Trevor squirm and grab onto the bed just for something to hold onto. It didn't take long for T to come hot into his mouth. When the taste hit Michael, he recoiled, swallowing only to get the taste of of his mouth and instantly regretting the action.

Michael had likely been too gone to notice, but the condom had split wide, T's tip sticking out of the end of the condom.

“The fuck happened!” He cried out, his hands clenched into fists, one still slick with lube.  
“Don't get mad, shit happens, it'll be alright.” T said, shrugging, “It's not like I'm gonna get you pregnant or anything, cupcake.”

Trevor reached up to pat M's cheek, he swatted the hand away in retaliation, getting up to pace around the bedroom in his boxers. It was M's insistence that the two use condoms whenever possible, and somehow even when he was on whatever drugs T had lying around, he still remembered that rule, much to Trevor's annoyance. He hadn't counted on being so intoxicated that he wouldn't notice a tear.

“Fuck, I'm going to have to go to the hospital now,” he thought aloud, rage seething into his voice  
“What, you think I'm carrying something?” T retaliated  
“How the fuck do I know, considering the way you run around?” Michael groaned, “Sexual history, I sure as fuck don't want to hear it, but I need to know who else I've fucked by fucking you.”

Silence filled the room for an uncomfortably long while as Trevor recalled the past in his head.

“Well, when I was fourteen, there was this guy that...”  
“Wait, no, fucking... just stop right there, let's keep it within the past six months.” Michael wasn't a doctor, but he was pretty sure it didn't take years for std symptoms to show.  
“Be more specific next time, you fat turd. Now, let's see here... That guy from that one alleyway, That girl with the accent... Oh! There's that stripper you remember the one, fake tits, red hair? I really like her, you know that.”  
“Get to the point, T.”  
“Getting there! Okay, uh, that cop that I fucked to get information from, I think there was some pre-op woman because I remember a dick under those panties, but I sure as fuck didn't care. And there's also my customers that sometimes don't have enough money to pay. You know me, I'm a fan of the underdog, I like cutting deals, ones that usually involve my cock getting sucked.”  
“How many, Trevor.”  
“Well, I mean, there were repeats with some of those people...”  
“How many people, Trevor.”  
“... Thirty? At least in the past few months or so?”

Michael fell back onto the bed, face in his hands.

“God, I'm going to have every std known to man. As if the crabs weren't enough.”  
“Bro, you have crabs?”  
“Not anymore! God, fuck, we're going to have to go to the hospital tomorrow.”  
“I've been checked out, you know.”

Surprised, Mikey turned towards T.

“How long ago?”  
“A few weeks. Had some fun unwrapped, went after that.”  
“That doesn't seem much like you.”  
“I am ashamed of your lack of faith in me, Michael.”

T spun around so that his back was facing M's, and he laid down, putting his the back of head on Michael's thigh.

“Once we started screwing around again I started going in for regular checkups. And using condoms with the other random fucks.”

A rush of guilt surged over Michael at that tidbit of information. He hadn't even bothered considering the fact that he might have already been having protected sex. He assumed Trevor was a raging pit of diseases that he needed to keep himself protected from at all costs. Hell, he hadn't even bothered to ask T if he had gotten a checkup.

“That... That doesn't seem much like you, T.”  
“I care about you, you fucking turd. Now, I admit, the first time we fucked, I might have had a little something. But after that, got checked out, and I've been going back ever since. I don't want you to catch anything.”

So he didn't care if he himself was riddled with std's, only that Michael was clean. He swallowed a lump in his hand and brushed his clean hand through what hair T had left.

“... Sorry.”  
“Sorry~!” Trevor imitated him mockingly, “Whatever, don't get all sentimental on me.”

With that, Trevor flips onto his stomach, lips dangerously close to where M's cock lie under those boxers of his.

“Still haven't taken care of you. You ready to stop worrying about spreading diseases or whatever and let Uncle T see that fat cock of yours?”

Michael nodded, pulling himself out of his boxers and making a mental note to trust in his best friend once in awhile.


End file.
